Situaciones en Misiones Extrañas
by good-couples
Summary: Si Ginny y Harry son los mejores aurores y se enamoran... ¿Las misiones serán un caos? Entra y compruébalo. Clasificado "T" por referencias absurdas a lo que llamo "relaciones físicas". Drabble divertido con un toque de acción;


_Acabo de ver "Súper Agente 86"; sí, la pel__ícula… y se me acaba de ocurrir otra historia (sí, otra historia). Ya saben mi dicho: Si se te ocurre, escríbelo y ahí les va de qué se trata:_

_Ginny y Harry son los mejores aurores del cuartel general y cuando se enamoran el jefe cree que va a tener problemas, pero es todo lo contrario pues unidos, son equipo dinamita (jajaja, que frase tan patética). Es drabble en el que se describen fragmentos de misiones en el que ambos participan mientras tienen conversaciones con el jefe._

_Nada (aparte del jefe Murphy, que inventé) me pertenece. Todo es de J.K Rowling… aunque creo que ahora es de Warner… Mmm… no lo sé… Son las 8:02 p.m._

_Anyway, ahí va la historia. _

-Mis dos mejores aurores… enamorados.

-Descuide, Murphy –dijo Ginny tomándole la mano. –Esto no afectará nuestro trabajo.

-Eso espero.

-¿Es por eso que nos llamó? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí.

-No se preocupe, seguiremos siendo los mismos –le consoló él. Murphy trató de sonreír.

-En ese caso, felicidades.

-Ok, ustedes van hacia allá y la señorita Weasley y yo nos dirigiremos al primer piso por él –indicó Harry a los demás en plena misión. Tenían que detener a un mago que había asesinada a demasiada gente por dinero.

Bajaron él y Ginny ondeando la gabardina que llevaban mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo con la varita en ristre. La coleta de Ginny ahora estaba desordenada. Harry la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bien, creo que estamos libres en el pasillo –dijo Ginny quién no lo había visto. Volteó al ver que éste no respondía. – ¿Qué?

-Te ves tan sexy alterada.

Ginny sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Corrieron al pasillo abriendo puertas con patadas y cuando terminaron de revisar regresaron al pasillo a encontrarse y se volvieron a besar. Las manos de Harry bajaron peligrosamente a las nalgas de Ginny y ella metía las manos al pantalón de éste cuando salieron guardias de la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Ya sabía yo que el que no hubiera guardias era un mal presagio –susurró Ginny antes de voltear. Harry, levantó la pierna de Ginny (donde unos momentos antes tenía la mano) justo arriba de su cabeza a la vez que Ginny daba una especie de pirueta y pateaba con la otra pierna a uno de los tipos.

-_¡Desmaius! –_apuntaron Ginny y Harry a cada uno de los individuos. Cada uno se colocó a un lado de la puerta y se miraron antes de entrar y detener al individuo que los esperaba con una bomba muggle…

-Bum –dijo.

Una hora y 17 minutos después se encontraban en el despacho de Murphy manchados de sangre, lastimados, pero satisfechos.

-Creo que me han impresionado. No pensé que en verdad pudieran hacerlo con distracciones… mutuas.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron y salieron agarrados de la mano. 5 misiones más en el que ambos actuaban mientras vivían su "relación física" (cómo les gustaba llamarlo) en plena pelea (cómo la vez en que Ginny le agarró una pompa a Harry cuando lanzaba un "Reducto" y a éste le salió el "Expelliarmus" demasiado potente gracias a su distracción que terminó dejando inconciente al terrorista. _"Eso es propiedad privada", _le había dicho él antes de abrazarla y besarla. O la vez en el que un tipo le dijo a Ginny que "quería cortar un pedazo de ese pastel" [refiriéndose a su cuerpo, tarados] y Harry lo noqueó al estilo muggle [golpeándolo] por ser un "idiota grosero" con su mujer) el jefe los ascendió. Ahora compartían oficina junto a la de Murphy, quien a veces lo lamentaba profundamente al tener que escuchar música constantemente fuerte para evitar los ruidos vecinos (aunque cuando puso Baby Got Back tuvo que soportar a Ginny cantándola en alto volumen mientras, aparentemente, le bailaba a Harry). Era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar.

…

_Jajaja… lo sé. Es malo que los ponga como "sexualmente activos" cuando apenas son novios pero me divierte pensar que así eran ambos en esta etapa de su… vida. O mejor en esta historia nada más xD. Espero que les haya gustado, porque aunque sea corta, ¡es mi tercer fic en enero! ¡GENIAL! __Y me quedó muy… genial. Bien, son las 8: 47 p.m. (menos de 1 hora… impresionante xD) y ya puedes comentar. _

NOTA URGENTE: lo siento por poner esta historia en francés. Fue un total error que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado ya que el francés está debajo del español y el Mouse se puede deslizar accidentalmente. XD

Que la disfruten.


End file.
